La cape
by fausta88
Summary: Gabrielle a froid... Traduction de "The Cloak" de BL Miller.


LA CAPE

Par B. L. Miller  
Traduction de Fausta88.

Xena plaça l'épée entre ses jambes étendues et commença à passer la pierre sur le bord de la lame. La tête vers le bas, elle était capable d'observer sa compagne aux cheveux d'or sans être remarquée. La nuit d'automne avait amené une baisse de la température, ce qui avait obligé Gabrielle à s'envelopper dans sa cape. C'était un plaisir rare, un de ceux que la guerrière chérissait de tout son cœur. Ce vêtement de laine sur Gabrielle avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sexy pour elle. Bien sûr, Gabrielle aurait pu porter un sac à patates, Xena l'aurait trouvé sexy quand même. Très souvent son imagination était centrée sur la jeune Amazone pendant ses séances de masturbation. Cette nuit, la cape était un bonus. Xena savait bien qu'il n'allait pas falloir longtemps pour qu'elle aie à faire un petit voyage dans le bois pour 'vérifier certaines choses' avant d'aller au lit.

Gabrielle se pencha en avant pour récupérer sa tasse de thé sur le bord du foyer, permettant à sa cape de s'ouvrir dans le mouvement. Quand elle se rassit et approcha la boisson de ses lèvres, le tissu vert foncé tomba de ses épaules. Xena, dont l'esprit bouillonnait de pensées lascives, avala de travers et leva les yeux pour croiser des yeux verts lui retournant son regard. "Il fait froid", dit-elle comme un constat en se levant et croisant le feu du côté de Gabrielle. Elle replaça la cape dans sa position originale avant de retourner de son côté.

"Frais, pas froid," corrigea le barde. "S'il faisait froid, tu aurais mis ta cape, toi aussi."

"Il fait froid. J'ai juste le sang plus chaud que toi." Xena ne plaisantait pas. En ce moment-même, elle avait plutôt chaud et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température du soir.

"Tu sais," sourit Gabrielle en se mettant sur ses pieds, "Comment se fait-il que tu trouves toujours à t'adosser contre un bout de bois ou un rocher à chaque fois qu'on monte le camp ?"

Xena lui adressa son visage le plus innocent et jeta un coup d'œil au large rocher derrière elle. "Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'y penses pas avant moi."

"Tu n'as jamais proposé de partager non plus." Gabrielle franchit la courte distance et se tint entre la guerrière et le feu.

"Il n'y a pas assez de place pour qu'on s'y adosse à deux," protesta Xena, sûre que le barde ne trouverait rien à rétorquer. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Gabrielle sourit malicieusement avant de se baisser et d'enlever l'épée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était confortablement installée entre les jambes de Xena, son dos appuyé contre la poitrine de la guerrière.

"Voilà, c'est bien mieux."

"Euh, si tu es là, je ne peux plus aiguiser mon épée," fit remarquer Xena, les lèvres bien trop proches d'un lobe d'oreille qui suppliait d'être grignoté.

"Hmm, alors je suppose que tu as un problème," répliqua le barde en s'installant encore mieux. "Je suis bien et je ne vais pas bouger."

"Hé bien, ta capuche est en train de m'égratigner le cou. Si tu restes, la cape s'en va." Secrètement, Xena ne voulait pas que la cape s'en aille, mais le chatouillis était bien trop dérangeant. Gabrielle répondit en se levant suffisamment longtemps pour retourner la cape, plaçant l'ouverture dans son dos et la transformant en couverture de fortune avant de se rasseoir.

"C'est mieux comme ça ?"

"Maintenant tu ne peux plus écrire." fit remarquer la guerrière. Gabrielle baissa les yeux et constata que c'était vrai. "On pourrait peut-être simplement rester là à regarder les étoiles." Sans qu'elle y pense, ses mains reposaient contre des cuisses bien musclées, faisant monter la température interne de Xena d'un cran. "Tu t'es déjà demandé de quoi étaient faites les étoiles ?"

"Essentiellement de diamants, je dirais", répondit la guerrière, la voix un peu plus rauque qu'elle n'aurait voulu. La tête de Gabrielle était relevée sous son menton, lui permettant de respirer le parfum du barde à chaque inspiration.

"Hmm, elles sont très belles ce soir." L'esprit ailleurs, les mains du barde caressaient la peau flexible près d'elle. "Tu sais, j'ai grandi à Poteidaia, je voyais les étoiles chaque nuit, mais d'une certaine façon, ça ne semble pas être la même chose."

"Tu ne dormais pas sous elles comme maintenant," fit remarquer Xena. Les gentilles caresses de Gabrielle la rendaient folle mais elle n'osait pas le dire de peur que le barde ne stoppe. Au lieu de cela, elle fit 'négligemment' glisser ses mains autour des hanches nues et les reposa contre des abdos bien développés.

"Tu sais, on est bien. Ce n'est pas si souvent que tu me tiens comme ça." Elle se redressa et se pressa contre les mains sur son ventre. "J'aime ça." Sa main retourna sur la cuisse de Xena puis commença à caresser le muscle sur toute sa longueur. "Les gens ne réalisent jamais que tu as un côté doux et gentil."

"Et les gens ne réalisent jamais que tu as tendance à être vicieuse." En voyant l'expression choquée du barde, elle continua. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à Leah, la prêtresse de Hestia ?"

"Quoi ? Ca fait longtemps, au moins une lune, voire plus. Je ne me souviens ..."

Xena sourit et leva la tête. "Quelque chose comme quoi tu n'avais pas de problème à te connaître toi-même, si je me souviens bien." Son sourire s'élargit quand la lueur du feu lui révéla que le barde rougissait furieusement.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu savais ça," murmura Gabrielle. Elle arrêta ses mains baladeuses au grand soulagement/désappointement de Xena.

"Ah, tu devrais savoir maintenant qu'il y a très peu de choses que je ne sache pas sur toi. Leah est venue me voir plus tard et m'a informée que le chariot en partance pour le Tartare avait plein de place pour les gens qui ne savent pas garder leurs mains pour eux... ou plutôt qui les gardent trop, selon le cas."

"Hey," le barde, les joues rouges, donna une tape sur la cuisse droite de Xena. "Je ne serai certainement pas la seule sur ce fameux chariot, mademoiselle 'J'ai-besoin-d'aller-faire-un-tour, je-reviens-dans-un-moment'."

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Xena d'être embarrassée. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs battements de cœur avant qu'elle ne parle. "Je ne pensais pas que tu savais."

"Je savais", répliqua Gabrielle, ses mains reprenant leur mouvement. "Quand pensais-tu que je le faisais ?"

"Je suppose que je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé," mentit la guerrière. En fait, depuis que Leah lui avait parlé, Xena avait essayé d'imaginer à quel moment le barde se masturbait, mais il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était quand elle était elle-même occupée à se faire jouir que Gabrielle faisait la même chose. "Alors, tu... quand je suis dehors... et... depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ?"

Le barde se força à ne pas trop sourire de l'inconfort de Xena. "Pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi, j'en suis sûre." Elle arrêta ses mains, laissant ses paumes chaudes au sommet des cuisses bronzées. "J'sais pas. Ca fait un moment."

"Un moment ? Un moment comme quelque lunes ou un moment comme depuis la première fois qu'on a vu les Amazones ?"

"En fait..."

"En fait quoi ?" Xena se pencha en avant, essayant de voir le visage du barde, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle parlait bien à la même personne que celle avec qui elle voyageait depuis les trois derniers étés.

"Tu te souviens quand on a fait face aux Titans ?"

"Tu veux dire quand une vierge bien intentionnée a relâché les Titans ?"

"Tu sais, c'était embarrassant pour moi que tout le monde sache que j'étais vierge." Elle se radossa, forçant la guerrière à se détendre contre le rocher. "Après les avoir rendus à la pierre... la nuit suivante, je l'ai fait." Gabrielle fixa le feu, se perdant dans le souvenir de sa première percée dans le monde de la masturbation.

"Et pourquoi ?" Xena se souvenait à peine du visage du moine si amoureux du jeune barde. "A cause de ce garçon ?"

"Non. Tu te souviens de la dispute que nous avons eue. Quand je sentais que tu me traitais comme une enfant ?"

"Je me souviens." Xena fut accueillie par le silence tandis qu'elle rassemblait dans sa tête le reste du puzzle. "Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait à cause de moi ? Pour prouver que tu étais une adulte ?"

"Je l'ai fait parce que c'est ce que font les adultes quand ils sont dans tous leurs états. Je ne le fais pas chaque nuit ou même aussi souvent que toi. Seulement quand l'urgence me prend." Elle remonta ses pieds et s'assit les jambes croisées, forçant Xena à séparer ses cuisses pour s'y accommoder. Gabrielle se pencha en avant, écartant son dos nu du doux cuir brun. "On peux parler d'autre chose que de ma vie sexuelle ou de mon manque de vie sexuelle, en l'occurrence ?"

Xena n'était pas disposée à la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Refusant de relâcher sa prise sur l'estomac du barde, elle l'attira doucement contre elle, forçant Gabrielle à appuyer son dos. "Hey, ça n'est pas comme si mon lit avait été réchauffé par quelqu'un ces derniers temps." Ses doigts dessinaient de petits cercles détendus au-dessus du nombril de l'Amazone. "En fait, si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui l'as fait le plus récemment.

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas... depuis quand ? Marcus ?" demanda Gabrielle en se tournant, sa joue reposant contre le doux renflement du sein gauche de la guerrière. Ses bras enlacèrent son aînée et elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation réconfortante.

"Hé bien, pas si longtemps que ça, mais longtemps quand même."

"Oh". Gabrielle décida de ne pas poursuivre sur sa voie de questions, bien que son esprit travaillât fiévreusement pour découvrir avec qui Xena pouvait bien avoir été. Après qu'une demi-douzaine de possibilités furent entrées puis ressorties de son esprit, elle renonça. "Est-ce que ça te manque ?"

"Parfois. Et toi ?"

"Non... enfin, ouais.. je suppose." Gabrielle fixa le feu, respirant plusieurs fois avant de s'expliquer. "Il y a des... trucs qui me manquent."

Xena n'était pas certaine de vouloir que la conversation prenne un tour plus détaillé que ça. Elle étaient bien trop proches et la main du barde frottait maintenant son dos d'une façon des plus distrayantes. Elle allait suggérer de couper court quand elle sentit Gabrielle prendre sa respiration et souffler doucement.

"Ca me manque que quelqu'un me touche... comme ça. C'est pas la même chose, tu vois ?"

"Je vois" sourit Xena d'un air entendu. "Il y a des trucs que tu ne peux simplement pas recréer toi-même."

"Ouais," opina Gabrielle, ses pommettes frottant contre le téton de la guerrière à travers le cuir. Elle gloussa. "Tu sais, c'est difficile de croire qu'une personne aussi belle que toi ne l'a pas fait depuis un moment. Tu dois bien avoir des offres. Enfin, je sais que tu as des offres, mais je veux dire des offres venant d'hommes qui ont l'air de savoir ce qu'est un bain."

"Oh, j'en ai de temps en temps. Mais je suis trop occupée à combattre les hommes qui veulent jouer avec un certain barde aux cheveux clairs.

"Oh s'il te plaît, il n'y a pas moyen que les hommes me remarquent quand tu es dans le coin." Elle se pencha en avant et attrapa la lanière de son sac, le ramenant vers elle.

"Gabrielle, j'ai commencé à défendre ton honneur il y a un certain temps. Je parierais que plus de la moitié des hommes que j'ai assommés quand nous étions dans une taverne, l'ont été parce qu'ils ont dit quelque chose sur toi."

"Vraiment ?"

"Mm mmh." Une pulsation commença à battre profondément à l'intérieur de la guerrière alors qu'elle continuait le long de ce périlleux chemin. "Tu te souviens de ce beau gars à la Tête de Sanglier, il y a quelques jours ?"

"Oh ouais, celui qui était mignon... jusqu'à ce que tu lui casses la mâchoire, en fait." Gabrielle releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux bleu foncé. "Je l'intéressais ?"

"Oui. Enfin... une partie de toi, en tout cas."

"Quelle partie ? Mes seins ?"

"Non."

"Mes fesses ?"

"Non."

"Mon..." elle regarda vers l'endroit en question.

"Non."

"Alors quoi ?"

Incapable de résister, Xena leva sa main et posa un doigt sur des lèvres bien trop douces. "Il avait l'air de dire que tu devais bien embrasser."

"C'est pour ça qui tu lui as cassé la mâchoire ? Parce qu'il voulait un baiser ?"

"Ce n'était pas seulement le baiser, Gabrielle, c'était l'endroit où il voulait que tu l'embrasses." Elle attendit un moment pour que les implications de ce qu'elle venait de dire fassent leur effet, avant de sourire, fière d'elle. " Il a de la chance que je ne lui aie cassé que la mâchoire." Elle posa sa main sur le côté de la tête du barde et la força gentiment à reprendre sa position. "Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés à écouter quelqu'un parler de toi de cette façon, ne me le demande même pas." Xena sentit un grognement contre sa poitrine. "Quoi ?"

"Rien," sourit Gabrielle contre le cuir souple. "C'est juste que... Tu te souviens quand tu es allée faire ferrer Argo ?"

"Oui, juste avant qu'on ne quitte Thessalie."

"Tu te souviens de ce gars évanoui devant la taverne ?" demanda le barde en se levant pour remettre la cape dans sa bonne position, l'ouverture devant elle.

"Celui qui avait le nez en sang ?"

"Comment crois-tu qu'il a eu le nez en sang ?" Elle tendit le bras et sortit de son sac un petit paquet emballé dans du tissu et entouré d'une lanière de cuir. Xena essaya de voir ce que c'était, mais la main du barde se retira sous la cape. "C'est tes fesses qui l'intéressaient, à propos." Elle se retourna pour faire face à la guerrière.

"Je suppose qu'il faut que je te remercie d'avoir défendu mon honneur." Xena pouvait bien voir les mains du barde bouger sous la cape, mais ne pouvait déterminer exactement ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

"Ferme les yeux."

"Quoi ?"

"Ferme les yeux. Allez, Xena, fais-moi confiance."

"Gabrielle, qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?"

"Allez, fais-moi confiance." Le barde se mit à genoux et se pencha en avant tout en gardant les mains cachées par la laine vert foncé. "Allez, ferme ces beaux yeux bleu clair."

A contrecœur, la guerrière hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle poussa un petit grognement quand elle se sentit coincée entre le rocher derrière son dos et le barde devant elle. "Gabri..."

Le reste du mot fut coupé quand Xena sentit quelque chose de doux et de sucré glisser dans sa bouche.

"J'ai pris quelques dattes au miel quand nous étions en ville," dit Gabrielle pleine de joie quand elle vit le sourire éclater sur le visage de la guerrière. "Je savais que tu les aimais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en prendre... quelques-unes."

"Oh, très bon." Xena dressa les oreilles. "Quelques-unes ? C'est combien quelques-unes ?"

"Quelques-unes. Plus de deux mais moins qu'un paquet."

"Gabrielle..."

"Non, tu ne m'auras pas." Leurs corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le souffle de Gabrielle caressait le visage de Xena quand elle parlait. "Tu les mangerais toutes cette nuit et après, je n'aurais plus rien pour te soudoyer dans le futur."

"Tu sais, je peux n'en manger qu'une." Elle essaya d'atteindre en dessous de la cape, mais reçut une tape sur la main.

"Conduis-toi bien, graine de guerrière, ou je les mange toutes moi-même." Gabrielle mit sa menace à exécution et se fourra une des douceurs dans la bouche. "Mmm." Elle fit tout un spectacle de se lécher les doigts avant de passer lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. "Délicieux."

Des pensées de douceurs pleines de goût bataillèrent avec d'autres pensées galopant à travers l'esprit de Xena. Le petit spectacle de Gabrielle confirmait seulement qu'elle aurait besoin de s'éloigner du camp un moment, ou alors elle ne se détendrait jamais assez pour dormir cette nuit. Le barde retourna sous la cape. "Tu en veux plus ?" Elle sortit un autre morceau de fruit recouvert de miel et le porta aux lèvres de la guerrière pour le retirer au dernier instant. "Ho ho ho, tu n'as pas demandé gentiment." Gabrielle agita sa main taquine en l'air.

La main de Xena surgit et couvrit la plus petite d'une étreinte ferme, l'amenant à sa bouche. "S'il te plaît," dit-elle avant de cueillir la douceur des mains du barde avec ses dents. La chaleur des doigts de Gabrielle avait rendu le miel collant. Sans y penser et peut-être en s'en empêchant, Xena referma ses lèvres autour des doigts gluants de miel et commença à les nettoyer en les léchant.

"Tu ne joues pas le jeu. Tu es plus forte que moi."

"Tu ne devrais pas me tenter," répondit Xena en relâchant sa prise et se pourléchant les babines fièrement. La chaleur se répandant en elle devint un torrent de feu quand elle se demanda si les doigts qu'elle venait d'avoir dans la bouche étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'utilisait Gabrielle pour se donner du plaisir.

"Oh, mon pauvre bébé," elle rentra sa main et ressortit une autre datte. "Voilà." Cette fois, elle s'assura de ne pas taquiner la guerrière, la petite danse de sa langue avait allumé quelque chose de profond en elle. Elle se demanda si Xena irait faire une promenade, cette nuit... elle espérait bien.

"Alors..." Elle se rallongea le long de la guerrière, un bras sorti de la cape, cette fois. Sa main reposait sur la lanière de l'épaule droite de Xena, le bout des doigts picotant toujours d'avoir été léchés. "Il pensait que j'embrassais bien, hein ?"

"Gabrielle..."

"Et bien, il pourrait avoir raison, tu sais. Enfin, pas à propos de ça, je n'aime pas comme ça, mais un baiser sur la bouche. Je suis un barde, tu sais."

"Je suis sûre que tu embrasses bien," répondit Xena. Ses bras étaient posés sur la cape, tenant le barde relaxé contre elle. Elle décida qu'il y avait définitivement des inconvénients à cette cape, surtout qu'elle l'empêchait de poser ses mains sur la peau douce de Gabrielle.

"Tu penses ?" Elle se souleva pour regarder dans les yeux de la guerrière, ses avant-bras appuyés contre la poitrine de Xena.

"Je ne sais pas, Gabrielle. Je ne t'ai jamais embrassée comme ça." Elle avala difficilement sa salive quand les yeux verts la regardèrent d'un air pensif avant de glisser sur ses lèvres et de revenir. "Gab, je..."

"Tu y as déjà pensé ?" murmura le barde. "A m'embrasser... comme ça?"

"Est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aie pensé à toi... comme ça ?" contra Xena.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais que je veuille que tu penses à moi comme ça ?"

"Ne réponds pas à ma question par une question."

"C'est toi qui as commencé," fit remarquer Gabrielle. "De plus, la question originelle était si tu pensais que j'embrassais bien."

"Et je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas répondre, parce que je ne savais pas." Normalement, Xena n'aurait jamais laissé la conversation tourner en rond comme ça si longtemps, mais elle n'osait pas laisser tomber, elle était trop proche.

"Tu veux le découvrir ?"

"Tu veux que je le découvre ?" Un sourire timide et un hochement de tête également timide répondirent à Xena. "Viens ici."

Doucement, plus doucement encore que ce qu'elles croyaient pouvoir supporter, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Pendant de longs moments, elles se contentèrent de partager le contact, de sentir les lèvres de l'autre contre les siennes. Mais le doux gémissement et la gentille pression du corps de Gabrielle contre le sien fit faire le premier pas à Xena. Sa langue sortit et elle sourit à l'empressement de la bouche du barde à s'ouvrir et à la laisser entrer. Elle goûta le miel sur la langue de l'Amazone pendant que ses mains se fermaient et se refermaient sur les fesses fermes cachées juste derrière la cape. Gabrielle ne rendit pas complètement les armes, loin de là, et Xena trouva bientôt sa bouche explorée de part en part par la langue bardique. Leur danse continua, d'avant en arrière, jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes pantelantes cherchent leur souffle et même à ce moment-là, elles eurent du mal à se séparer.

"Hé ben," souffla Xena en se battant pour retrouver son équilibre, mis à mal par la sensation du muscle mouillé de Gabrielle dans sa bouche.

"Ouais, hum... hé bien." Le barde secoua la tête comme pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. "Tu embrasses très..." essaya-t-elle sans pouvoir trouver le mot qui allait décrire le baiser. Elle sourit de sa défaite. "Je ne peux pas le décrire."

"La même chose ici," répondit Xena, la voix définitivement rauque. "Je veux dire... Je crois qu'il m'en faut plus d'un pour me faire une idée."

"Ah, tu crois ?" Gabrielle l'approuva avec des yeux qui disaient que la demande était plus que bienvenue. Cette fois, les mains du barde ne restèrent pas immobiles. La cape s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle tendit les bras pour plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux de la guerrière. Plus longtemps encombrées par leur peur, les deux femmes laissèrent leur désir et leur passion apparaître dans leur délicieux baiser. Les mains de la guerrière trouvèrent leur chemin sous la cape, rôdant autour de la boucle qui tenait la ceinture du barde en place. Elle la trouva, mais les baisers insensés qu'elle recevait la rendait incapable de se débarrasser du simple crochet. Trop frustrées pour attendre, ses mains glissèrent vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent les cuisses nues, puis remontèrent, repoussant la jupe en cuir avec elles.

"Oh, par les dieux," gémit Gabrielle quand elle sentit les doigts calleux se glisser dans sa culotte. Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de la guerrière et la repoussa. "Attends."

Pensant être allée trop vite, Xena retira ses mains en hâte. "Je suis désolée, je..."

"Chut, c'est bon. Là, laisse-moi t'aider." Elle se leva et porta les doigts au nœud de cuir qui retenait la cape sur son corps.

"Non, garde-la," dit Xena d'une voix rauque. Elle était ouverte en partie, ne donnant qu'un mince aperçu de ce que la guerrière voyait normalement tous les jours. Mais d'une certaine façon, se voir refuser une vue complète était plus excitant pour le moment. Gabrielle hocha la tête et sa timidité revint. Ses mains retournèrent sous la cape, la refermant. Xena fit la moue et allait presque protester quand elle vit les mains s'agiter derrière le rideau vert foncé. Ses yeux suivirent les mains couvertes au milieu des seins du barde. Les doigts cachés bougèrent et bientôt Gabrielle ôta son bustier moulant. Elle glissa une main en dehors et jeta l'étoffe en direction des sacoches. Xena vit un bref éclair de peau blanche avant que la cape ne se referme, la punissant de nouveau. Gabrielle se rassit, formant une tente de laine vert foncé autour d'elle.

"Es-tu nerveuse ?" demanda-t-elle en fixant la guerrière à courte distance d'elle.

"Et toi ?"

"Ne recommençons pas ça à nouveau." Les deux femmes se sourirent un instant, sentant un peu de la tension se dissiper. "Je suis nerveuse, Xena, mais... je ne veux pas arrêter." Une botte rouge apparut de derrière la cape.

"Je... Je ne..." croassa la guerrière, la bouche soudainement sèche lorsque l'autre botte apparut et que le barde se leva. "Oh, par les dieux, n'arrête pas, s'il te plaît."

"Xena ?"

"Mmmh ?"

"Tu crois que peut-être... euh..." elle tendit le bras et glissa un doigt entre la lanière de cuir et la peau.

"Oh, ouais, bien sûr, t'as raison," bredouilla pratiquement la guerrière, se battant avec les lacets de ses bottes. Gabrielle s'agenouilla et la remercia d'un doux baiser. Xena se déshabilla rapidement, terminant juste au moment où une fine culotte brune s'envolait dans les airs pour atterrir avec le reste des affaires de Gabrielle. "Xena," elle sourit malicieusement à la guerrière. "Tu te souviens des dattes ?"

"Ouais," elle n'en voyait sortir aucune avec les vêtements et se demandait maintenant où elles avaient été cachées.

"Hé bien, tu sais, je n'en avais que cinq et je les ai cachées ici." Sa main montra l'espace entre ses seins. Xena gémit faiblement et se pencha, voulant désespérément voir ce que la cape cachait. Ce mouvement fit osciller ses seins sous le pâle éclat de la lune, distrayant Gabrielle pour un instant. "Le miel a collé à ma peau." D'une lenteur exacerbante, elle ouvrit la cape, révélant une datte couverte de miel entre deux seins parfaits.

Xena poussa un faible soupir et attira le barde à elle. Elles s'embrassèrent alors qu'elle posait une main dans le dos de l'Amazone et que l'autre, sous la cape, entourait son sein gauche. "Est-ce que c'est ce truc qui te manquait ?" grogna-t-elle en caressant entre le pouce et l'index un téton dressé.

"Ouiii," souffla entre ses dents Gabrielle, se cambrant sous la caresse. "Xena... oh... Xena, je ne peux plus... je ne peux plus rester debout plus longtemps.

La guerrière ne perdit pas de temps pour presser la jeune femme contre elle. Elle reprit sa position contre le large rocher pendant que le barde chevauchait ses cuisses, leurs bouches s'activant sans arrêt. Gabrielle se redressa et ouvrit la cape, révélant la datte et le miel collé à sa peau. Elle haleta quand la bouche de Xena se fixa d'elle-même à sa poitrine.

Les sens de Gabrielle étaient saturés. Ses mains étaient enfouies à leur grand bonheur dans les cheveux de Xena, ses oreilles étaient gratifiées de bruits de succion venant d'entre ses seins et sa peau picotait partout où les lèvres et la langue de la guerrière la touchait. Les mains musclées qui caressaient son derrière ne servait qu'à accroître cette surtension. Quand les lèvres chaudes se refermèrent autour de son téton douloureux, cela la fit presque s'envoler. "Oh, par les dieux, Xena, OUI !" Elle écrasa ses hanches contre le ventre de la guerrière, le barbouillant de sa moiteur. Quand un long doigt solitaire se glissa entre les replis de son sexe et toucha sa partie la plus intime, Gabrielle ne put plus se retenir. Elle cria quelque chose qui ressemblait de loin au nom de son amante avant de retomber mollement.

La main de Xena se drapa rapidement autour du barde pendant qu'elle murmurait des mots sans suite à l'oreille de la jeune femme. La tête de Gabrielle sur sa poitrine, la guerrière était capable de voir ses mains et ses bras soulignés par la cape. Elle les fit descendre, les regardant, fascinée et ravie, suivre les courbes fermes. Le barde laissa échapper un faible gémissement et bougea légèrement, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la guerrière et permettant à Xena d'accéder plus facilement à cet endroit que Gabrielle voulait tant qu'elle caresse.

La cape pouvait bien empêcher Xena de voir ce qui se passait, mais elle ne l'empêchait pas de le sentir. Ses doigts dansèrent dans son humidité crémeuse, passant d'avant en arrière d'une caresse légère sur son clitoris excité. Ses propres hanches réagissaient, montaient à la rencontre de chaque poussée vers le bas que prodiguait la cuisse du barde entre les siennes. Une fine pellicule de sueur se formait entre leurs corps alors qu'elles continuaient à se frotter l'une contre l'autre. La friction était douce aux tétons de Xena. La bouche de Gabrielle tétait son cou et elle ne doutait pas que le lendemain elle aurait un gros suçon bien large à cet endroit. Lorsqu'elle ralentit ses doigts pour en mettre un contre le bord extérieur de l'entrée du barde, Gabrielle répondit en immobilisant ses hanches et en écartant ses cuisses plus encore. "Fais-le, Xena," murmura-t-elle, haletant de son souffle chaud. "S'il te plaît, fais-le... ooooh."

Quand son doigt glissa dans les profondeurs humides et serrées, Xena crut qu'on ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux. La cape soulignait les hanches du barde qui bougeaient fermement, excitant la guerrière avec ce qu'elle pouvait sentir mais pas voir. Elle ajouta un deuxième doigt, faisant crier la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle et lui faisant écraser sa cuisse plus fort contre le centre surchauffé de Xena. Elle rattrappa le tempo, faisant pénétrer ses doigts plus profondément à chaque poussée jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Là, elle chercha cet endroit spécial dont elle savait qu'il allait faire s'envoler Gabrielle. Elle ne fut pas désappointée quand le barde accéléra ses mouvements frénétiques. "Xe-Xena, oh, s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, n'arrête pas." Ses paroles se fondirent en de simples grognements lorsqu'elle atteignit les dernières marches vers l'extase. "Oh... Oh, par les dieux...je, je...OH !"

Gabrielle se redressa toute droite, piégeant le poignet de la guerrière entre ses cuisses et s'empalant sur les longs doigts. Le seul son audible fut sa respiration quand le corps du barde se relâcha en palpitant autour des doigts de Xena. Incapable de résister, la guerrière retira ses doigts légèrement et les fit pénétrer le plus profondément possible, faisant crier Gabrielle quand un nouvel élan d'orgasme emporta son corps. Elle repoussa la cape de ses épaules, révélant pour la première fois ce soir tous les trésors qu'elle avait à offrir à la princesse-guerrière. Pour Xena, la vue et la sensation de ses doigts enfoncés dans le barde ajoutées à la pression de la cuisse contre son clito, étaient bien trop. Elle cria, crispant frénétiquement son centre contre la cuisse musclée du barde. Elle sut que Gabrielle pouvait la sentir palpiter par la façon dont la jeune Amazone agrippa son épaule en soutenant le rythme. Elle pressa la cuisse du barde contre son corps alors qu'elles tremblaient encore toutes deux du choc de leurs puissants orgasmes.

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Xena porta Gabrielle à leurs couvertures. Là, elles échangèrent des mots d'amour murmurés, mêlés de douces caresses. Se sentant complètement épuisée, Xena était certaine que le barde allait seulement vouloir se pelotonner contre elle et qu'elles allaient bientôt s'endormir. Elle ferma même les yeux en attendant. Cette pensée partit en coup de vent quand elle sentit des lèvres chaudes se refermer autour du bout de son sein droit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à voir une tête de cheveux d'or, mais ne vit à la place qu'une bosse ronde de laine vert foncé. "Gabrielle... enlève-la," encouragea-t-elle. Le barde répondit en changeant de sein, ses doigts reprenant là où sa bouche s'était arrêtée. Xena était sans défense contre le désir qui courait dans ses veines. Sa main glissa sur la laine, trouvant les contours des doigts de Gabrielle. D'une pression douce mais ferme, elle guida Gabrielle vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les doigts frais se glisser entre les replis chauds de son sexe. Elle regarda vers le bas mais ne vit toujours rien que la cape qui couvrait le barde. Puis elle les vit, l'éclair des cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, le visage pâli par la lumière de la lune, les yeux verts assombris par la nuit et les ombres. "Allonge-toi," commanda doucement le barde dont les doigts montaient et descendaient sur toute la longueur du sexe de la guerrière. "C'est bien, allonge-toi et laisse-moi t'aimer."

Les hanches de Xena se soulevèrent quand Gabrielle la pénétra de deux doigts. Les deux doigts en devinrent trois et la guerrière ne fut plus qu'un tas de chair et d'os impuissant, frémissant au contact de son amante. Elle sentit l'autre main du barde descendre et glisser à travers sa moiteur. Quand elle entendit Gabrielle lécher à grand bruit ses doigts puis ôter l'autre main de son corps, Xena gémit d'impatience à haute voix. Elle sentit le poids du barde s'installer entre ses jambes, des doigts très doux écartèrent les replis de son sexe, puis le plaisir la frappa comme un coup de couteau quand la langue de Gabrielle trouva ses marques. Xena ne pouvait plus bouger la tête, l'aurait-elle même voulu, tellement cette joyeuse sensation était intense. Elle glissa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux du barde et la maintint en place. La langue de Gabrielle était partout, lui donnant du plaisir et l'excitant sans jamais la laisser aller plus loin. Elle flotta dans cet endroit sans nom pendant ce qui sembla une éternité avant que le barde ne fixe son attention sur le bouquet de nerfs tout gonflé. Une flèche décochée dans le ciel ne pouvait pas atteindre les hauteurs que Xena atteignit, portée par la langue de son amante. Les légères caresses du début devinrent de petits coups de langue fermes qui laissèrent place à la fin à une intense succion. Ses mains se pressèrent contre la tête de Gabrielle et pendant plusieurs battements de cœur, aucune des deux femmes ne respira. Elle souleva le barde avec elle quand ses hanches montèrent une dernière fois pour s'immobiliser sur place. "Oh Gabrielle..."

-

Xena était sur le dos, le barde confortablement pelotonné contre son corps. Le feu s'était éteint depuis longtemps mais bien protégée dans les bras de l'autre, aucune des deux ne semblait s'en soucier.

"Alors, oui ?"

"Oui quoi ?"

"Oui, j'embrasse bien ?"

"Hmm," Xena entrebâilla une paupière pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le soleil matinal montant à l'horizon. "J'ai du mal à me rappeler certains détails de la nuit dernière. Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on essaye encore."

"Oh vraiment ?" La voix de Gabrielle prit un timbre sexy qui fit frémir la guerrière. "Et quand est-ce que tu voudrais recommencer ?"

"Maintenant, ce serait bien."

"Oui, ce serait bien," fut d'accord le barde qui les recouvrit de sa cape.

FIN

Ecrit par B. L. Miller.  
Traduit le 5 février 1999, à Paris (F) par Fausta88.


End file.
